Flamas
Hero= Flamas, the Undying Ember, is a ranged Psionic, adept at destroying enemy heroes quickly by delivering massive bursts of energy damage, making him one of the most effective gankers in the game. He possesses immense damaging capabilities all throughout the game, but is very fragile. Two of his fiery spells are his main source of damage, Inferno sends a wave of fire to burn enemies in its path while Magma Quake stuns them with a concentrated pillar of solar flame. Each of his spells deals great damage early on and has a low cooldown. His Soul of Flame bolsters his movement speed every time he casts a spell, and also weakens enemys energy resistance, which gives him steady damage for the later game. Nova Blast, his ultimate, is his ace in the hole. Flamas fires off a huge ball of fire at a single target, dealing colossal damage. Nova Blast's damage is staggering in early-mid game, and late game is still enough to destroy frail enemy heroes. Inferno, Magma quake, and Nova Blast are incredible flaming nukes that can incinerate her target instantly, and Soul of Flame allows him to transition into a fast and destructive attacker. Though his power falls from its peak late game, energy-boosting and damage-increasing items can be purchased to keep himself up. Lore "No one knows the origin of Flamas, some say he was made of silicon, born from a star at the end of its life span. For millenia, Flamas feasted on the energy from the dying red giant that was his home planet. He felt no sadness, only the hunger for more.' Thus Flamas went on his Conquest of Flame, consuming planet after planet on his pillage across the universe. Life in the universe are far and apart, and very few can stand up to the powerful being that is Flamas. Civiliazations that has barely invented the wheel died a painful death along with their planet. Space pirates who lost their way was turned to ash before they could even ask Flamas to point the way home. He was unstoppable until he wandered into the Targasus Alliance space. Their superior number and tech defeated Flamas and just when he was about to be captured, Hades who has been monitoring Flamas, snatched him away to be used for his own devious purposes. Hades wants Flamas to join the Shadow Enclave, promising to give Flamas all the power he would ever desire.." Reccomended Items Core Items Quantum Jumper allows Flamas to move into position quicker and works wonderfully with his Flame of Souls speed boost. Re-Atomizer gives Flamas a large amount of Energy Damage along with higher reserves of Health and Energy and regeneration, for lasting longer in fights. The active can allow him to land all of his and his allies move without allowing the enemy to retaliate. Refractor Prism gives Flamas a large amount of much-needed base Health and Energy regeneration along with regeneration. It's passive is extremely useful to supplement Flamas' approaches due to his lackluster range. Radiant Shield allows Flamas to turn his sizable energy pool and other items into a defensive boost, while also granting him an even more massive amount of energy. Scepter of Zeus gives Flamas more of everything he wants: more movement speed, a higher health pool for survivability, and more energy and energy damage. It's passive also helps him do increased damage with his first attacks by reducing their energy resistance, and works well with how fast he is naturally. Helm of Hades gives Flamas an extreme power boost, allowing him to chain his abilities due to the cooldown reduction, and both the energy damage and passive make him hit like a truck. It lacks any defensive power, so it's best taken with a Defense Alternative as well. Offense Alternatives Artemis' Boots are a decent alternative to Quantum Jumper that gives Flamas even more damage for melting his enemies, along with Energy Perforation as a counter to any Energy Shields or Resistance. Defense Alternatives Absolute Zero can be a powerful semi-carry item that fills in several of Flamas' deficiencies. The bonus armor allows him to increases his tankiness, the bonus energy lets him continue casting spells, and the bonus damage increases his damage output for fighting and farming. The active and passives allow Flamas to deal more debilitating statuses during fights, discouraging the enemy from focusing him down. Encapsulators active and energy regeneration give Flamas survivability and energy sustain respectively. It also grants him with more movement speed for zoning safely. |-|Strategy= PROS: Strong AoE nukes. Very powerful single target nuke. Able to bolster the energy damage of team on enemy. Fast movement speed. CONS: Slow cast animations. Frail. Bad against.. =Sion= *Sion has a high health pool, and Sanguine Storm provides energy immunity against Flamas spells, preventing Flamas from reasonably bursting him down. *Sion can initiate on Flamas with his charge. =Others= *Heroes with abilities that can pull Flamas out of position can easily bring him to their teammates, like Tycus or Jones. *Heroes that can close the gap can easily chase her down, such as Kat-X with Chrono-Hunter. Good against.. =Nemo= *Flamas does not rely on Physical Damage at all, making Nemos passive near pointless. *Magma Quake and Inferno can outrange Nemo, and set up for a quick kill with Nova Blast. *Soul of Flame gives enough movement speed with other benefits to outrun a Burnout. =Others= *Heroes who have low health, armor and mobility are vulnerable to Flamas' high damage. *Heroes who have channeled abilities can be stunned by Magma Quake, such as Thanatos' Soul Devour. |-|Cosmetics= Skins Flamas-Hell Demon Weapons Flamas-Molten Core Hero Recordss Kills Assists Sensationals Achieved Time First Blood achieved Triple Kills Energy damage dealt Kills with Re-ATomizer Damage from Inferno Stuns from Magma Quake Kills with Nova Blast